In My Head
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Takeshi Shinobu is the best friend of Ayano Aishi and Gema Tamashi, also known as Info-Chan, and has the same problem as Ayano: he can't feel anything, but his reason about his problem is different. He tries to fit in but something strange is happening at school that causes something from his past to reappear much to his horror. Will he figure out what is happening or will he snap?
1. Chapter 1

Yandere Simulator

In My Head

? PoV

I... can't feel... anything. Oka-san says... that it's... a phase.

She lied.

My friend... Ayano... has the... same problem... as me. So our... friend Gema... or Info-Chan... has looked... through websites... to find... the reason... of our problems. Nothing helped. I should introduce myself... I am Takeshi Shinobu, and I am a second year... at Akademi High... the richest private school in the country. Me and Ayano were lucky... we passed an entrance exam and Gema got our school uniforms... although I hate seeing girls wear a skirt short enough for men to easily rape them.

Ayano was wearing a blue seifuku like the other girls... but with the long skirt I offered to her... I wore a dark gray blazer with dull red stripes, unlike the other boys who wore the black gakuran... The principal asked... why I wore that. I don't... like being... told to... look like... everyone else. Nothing matters... or is there? Who's she?

SNAP!

Send to Gema... Huh... Oka Ruto... Belief in supernatural... creator of Occult Club... coward and loner huh? Crush... Senpai? Who's Senpai?! BEEP! Gema must've heard me... Taro Yamada... coward... wait... that's Ayano's crush! Well... she's got competition.

RING!

Time for class...

Normal PoV

"Class 1-2... 1-2... where is it?" A boy with fairly tanned skin, soulless red eyes, and slightly long silver hair pulled into a ponytail over his left shoulder wearing a dark gray blazer with dull red stripes, white slacks, and black shoes walked around the halls in confusion. He moved back to Buraza Town a month ago and still hasn't been used to where the classrooms and clubs were and every teacher ignored him whenever he asked for directions. "How the hell did I end up on the second floor?" He sighed in exasperation before turning away from the window and walked towards the stairs. "Ayano's gonna kill me if-" "KYAAA!" "Gotcha-uh oh..." _This is gonna hurt._

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

"Ow..." He said as he and whoever he was holding onto slumped onto the floor after falling down the stairs... thankfully only the boy hit the stairs. "I am so sorry!" The girl said as his arms loosened for her to sit up, which meant that she was sitting on him. "I was looking for one of my hairclips, I lost it earlier." The girl had dark blue hair, one in a pigtail with a skull hairclip and the other reaching her waist, with parted bangs revealing one purple eye and the other eye covered by an eyepatch. The top half of her face was shadowed and she wore the blue seifuku with the short skirt like everyone else along with a black choker meaning that she belonged to a club.

"I'm just trying to find my classroom 1-2..." He said as he waited for the room to stop spinning. "That's in the South Wing." The girl said as she got off of him and helped him up. "Well, I moved back here a month ago so I don't know my way around this school." He said as she nodded and led him to where the lockers were. "Just keep going right-or in the case of coming to school, left-and you'll see class 1-2."

"Thank you miss...?" "Churu, Supana Churu." She answered as she stuck out her hand, which he shook. "I'm Takeshi Shinobu, maybe we'll see each other again." She just nodded before walking to the stairs as he walked into his class and took his seat. The subject he chose to learn was psychology. (AN: I know psychology doesn't do anything yet, but in this story it'll help Ayano and Takeshi trick people more easily and to manipulate anyone to do what they want if they want to stay alive.)

RING!

Takeshi's PoV

RING!

Lunch! Finally! Even though I can't feel anything, I love lunch because that's when I can be with my 'sisters'. I went to my locker to grab my bento box, but could only feel the cold shelf. Huh? Wait a minute. I stand on my toes to take a peek... AND I FORGOT MY LUNCH! WAY TO GO TAKESHI! Lunch here costs ¥501, let's see... I have: ¥5. Are you serious?!

BEEP!

A message?

 _Look at your desk._ My desk? What's on my desk? I walked back to my classroom... to see a familiar red-and-white bento box. Oh... So someone moved it. As I got closer to it, I noticed something on the handle. Sun? God? Huh? Oka-san or Dad might've wrote it on there... but why is it in gold? Eh, who cares? I grab it off my desk before heading to the Info Club where my 'sisters' are waiting... well Gema will be waiting, Ayano might stalk her Senpai for a bit before joining us. I swear I have no idea what she sees in him... he's a weak coward. Not good enough for me or Gema to vet him to see if he's worthy.

I arrive at the Info Club and looked around before picking the lock and opening the door. "Gema..." I groan as I noticed that she hasn't moved from her huge computer monitor. "You need to stop or else you'll make yourself sick." I opened the blinds to let light in and turn around... to see her still staring at the monitor! "Gema?" I asked as I put my lunch down and shook her shoulder, which made her drop her head before she woke up startled. "What?! What happened?!"

"Lunch is happening." I answered as she turned to look at me before turning off the monitor. "I think I fell asleep..." She muttered as she rubbed her head and opened the window slightly just as Ayano comes in and slowly closes the door. "Sorry I'm late-" "Stalking your Senpai." Both me and Gema interrupt, causing her to blush a bit before we sat down at a table and started eating.

Normal PoV

As they ate and chatted, none of them noticed Takeshi's eyes turning from red to gold for a second. Takeshi suddenly stopped eating and stared at the door, making Ayano and Gema look at him in worry. A couple minutes later he looked back at them and his eyes turned back to red. "What was it?" Gema asked as he stood up and walked over to the window to close it. He's never ignored her before, which made the other two even more worried.

He took a deep breath and slowly turned to face them with a serious look in his eyes. "I sensed a demon..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Budo and Kuro

"Why is it that _I_ know when to get up, but you try to sleep in?!" Takeshi shouted as he and Ayano ran to school, almost a half hour late. "What?! Do you _like_ making us run almost everyday?!" Ayano just glared at him as the gates of the school got closer just as the gym teacher watched them run past. It turns out that Takeshi was in the wrong class due to a bug in the school system so he is now in Ayano's class. They made it just in time with five minutes to spare and quickly straightened their clothing and hair before sitting down.

"Now class, open your psychology textbooks to page 50." The teacher said as the bell rang to start every class. They started with psychology then went on to language and finally ended with biology just as the bell rang again for lunch. "Where's my bento...?" Ayano muttered as she looked through her bag while Takeshi went ahead to the Info Club. She was so busy looking through her bag she never noticed someone in front of her as she walked right into them. "Oof..." She said as she started falling before two arms circled her and the person shifted them so that they took the fall.

"Are you okay?" The person asked as they got up and stood next to each other after they picked up everything that fell out of her bag. "Yeah, I'm fine," She said as she double-checked her bag before looking at him. "Thanks for helping me, I'm Ayano Aishi." "Budo Masuta, at your service." The boy with spiky black hair and gray eyes wearing the school uniform, a white headband, and a red armband said as he shook her hand. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" She asked with a curious look on her face, which was rare for anyone that weren't Takeshi and Gema.

"You do look vaguely familiar, but I'm not sure if we ever met." He replied before her phone went off, startling him because of the ringtone 'ZERO' from 'The Devil is a Part-Timer' blasting from it. "What now?" She asked as she pulled out her black iPhone and answered it. "Hello? Gema? Wait... Gema... slow down. Takeshi? I thought he was going to your club? Warning? Where? Oh no... I'll be right there! Make sure Takeshi doesn't look at it okay?!" She hung up and put the iPhone in her bag before running to a door that led outside with Budo at her heels. "Hey! What's going on?!" He shouted as they ran to where the delinquents were usually standing but now there was only the leader, who was trying to help Gema calm down Takeshi.

Gema looked up and noticed the two ravens before pointing at the wall. There, written in a red substance that looked similar to blood, was a terrifying message.

 _ **YoU tHoUgHt ThAt YoU cOuLd EsCaPe Us? DoN't Be GuLlIbLe, ThAt WaSn'T tHe LaSt TiMe YoU sAw Us. BlOoD wIlL sPiLl As ThE oNe YoU lOvE wIlL bE bRoKeN fOrEvEr. ThIs TiMe We WiLl ReTuRn AnD iF yOu EvEn ThInK aBoUt EsCaPiNg Us AgAiN, yOuR 'sIsTeRs' WiLl NeVeR sEe YoU aGaIn."**_

"Oh my..." Ayano whispered as the delinquent leader helped Gema bring Takeshi to the nurse's office while Budo stared at one part of the message in confusion. "Who is this to? And who are these 'sisters' the writer is talking about?" She just glared at him and pointed to Takeshi, who had a terrified look on his face before he suddenly threw up which caused Gema to freak out. "Me and Gema promised our 'brother' that we wouldn't tell anyone what happened ten years ago and I'm not going to break that promise." Ayano said with a glare on her face before she went inside to find and tell a teacher.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Kuro, the delinquent leader, asked the nurse as she treated the now unconscious Takeshi. "He just needs a couple of days to get over the shock and then he'll be as good as new," The nurse, Misuto Hana, said before noticing Kuro's look. "Don't worry, Reina Nana already called the police after the Aishi girl showed her the message. Justice will be served." After she said that, the bell rang causing Kuro to groan and start her way to the Headmaster's office in order for her to get her schedule.

As she walked to the office, she noticed Ayano stalking an upperclassman with a love-struck look on her face. _What a weird little kid._ Kuro thought before a teacher came and told them to get into the nearest classroom until the police are done with their investigation. "Great," Kuro said as the three of them were sent to classroom 1-1 and decided to get comfortable as the investigation began.

"They'll cut school short because of this," Taro said awkwardly because the other two girls didn't speak for the past ten minutes causing an awkward silence to surround them until he tried to break it with a fact. "I hope they don't suspect any of us." "As if," Ayano said as she scoffed and stared out the window. "That message was a warning for Takeshi, and anyone that hurts my 'brother' will answer to me." That made him shudder in slight fear but Kuro just stared at her with a blank look, not even hearing what she said before.

 _Flashback starts..._

 _"Kuro-nee! Kuro-nee!" A five year old girl with black hair and lively gray eyes shouted as she ran to another girl, this one a year older with brown hair and red-violet eyes, although her running was a bit slow for whatever she had in her arms. "Kuro-nee! Look! Look at this cute kitty!" The black haired girl said as she held out a tortoiseshell kitten that looked only a week old._

 _"Aya, where did you find it?" Kuro asked as she gently took the kitten out of her sister's grasp. "I found it by the ditch!" 'Aya' said as she looked at the kitten in sadness. "It kept meowing until I picked it up, it probably thinks that I'm its' Mommy." The sisters then went inside their house to ask their parents if they could keep the kitten, their parents said yes but only if they took care of it._

 _The kitten lived for ten years and had a litter of four kits, each given away to good homes, and the cat died peacefully in her sleep. Around the time the cat died, Kuro and her mother got into a fight because of a personal issue._

 _"I will not follow in your footsteps 'Mother'!" A now sixteen year old Kuro shouted at her mother because her mother was angry that she didn't have a 'Senpai' and would never want one in her life. "It's in your blood!" That was the only answer Kuro got and it annoyed her to no end. "I don't care! I'm not becoming a yandere like you! **I** actually feel emotions unlike you!"_

"Kuro?"

"Huh?" Kuro asked as she snapped out of her flashback to see Ayano and Taro staring at her. "They said that we can leave now," Taro said as he opened the door. "The police said that no one on school grounds could've wrote that message so they just canceled their investigation." Kuro just nodded and left the room just as Takeshi walked past with a terrified look on his face, one that was vaguely familiar to her.

 _Could it be that he's-?_

Flashes of blazing light and cooling wind echoed through her mind as she stared at him in shock.

 _The Tsuku-no-Taiyo?_

* * *

I had to redo the message because it didn't seem all that scary to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Supana

Takeshi's PoV

School has been going good... well for me and Gema. Ayano on the other hand... She was nearly caught by a student while she tried to matchmake Oka with Shin but succeeded and now she is down one rival. She successfully matchmaked the Cooking Club president Amai with Sho Kunin, she kidnapped and tortured Kokona who murdered Osana than herself, ironically Kokona was the Drama Club president so that's two rivals taken care of the first week. She drowned the Swim Captain in the bathroom where the Phantom Girl is, she also matchmaked the substitute nurse with a faculty member, and made it look like the substitute teacher suicided by pushing her off the roof, and now the new rival is...

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The delinquent leader said as she bumped into Taro and helped him up.

Kuro.

I gotta say, for some reason... I don't want Ayano to kill Kuro. There's something about the delinquent leader that's... familiar, like we've met before. And... wait, was her hair always blond or is her hair slowly turning dark brown? And weren't her eyes gray before instead of red-violet?

"Aaah!" Someone shouted as they tripped and landed on me causing us to fall to the ground. Why is it always _me_ that people run into?! I opened my eyes to see Supana sitting on me while trying to clear her head by shaking it. "I'm so—Takeshi?"

Normal PoV

(AN: It's a pain to write in first point of view because I keep drifting to third point of view before correcting myself.)

Supana got off of Takeshi and stuck a hand out which he grabbed and was helped onto his feet. "What were you missing this time?" He asked as he rubbed his head, feeling around for a bump. "I'm not missing anything, I just..." She trailed off as she looked to the side with an embarrassed look. "Just...?" He asked curiously, causing her to take a deep breath. "I can feel this strange aura coming off of you, i-it's not a dark aura like a demon's instead it's bright and calming," She said, earning a surprised and slightly uncomfortable look on his face. "And for some reason it's calling out to me instead of my club leader so that's why I keep running into you."

"Uh... thank you?" He asked before he turned around and took a couple of steps before remembering something. "Kuso!" He said, earning a shocked look from Supana. "I forgot the guidance counselor told me and Ayano to join a club because we're the most anti-social students she has ever seen." "And where is Ayano?" She asked as she held out his bag, which he took from her outstretched hand. "Probably looking for a club which she can benefit from."

"Benefit?" "She has certain _qualities_ that she wants to improve so she wants to find a club that helps her improve those _qualities_." He explained as they walked towards the Occult Club. "And do you have certain qualities?" She asked as she stood in front of the closed door. "Nah, I just need something to do now that my 'sisters' are busy with their clubs." "Sisters? You never said that you had sisters." She had a curious look on her face as she said this. "There's quotation marks around the word because Ayano and Gema decided to be my sisters after... after what happened to me."

She opened her mouth but he ran up the stairs before she could utter a word, but she did see something. Even though it was only for a second, she saw that his eyes changed from red to golden. **Is he a-** "Supana?" Shin's voice sounded out, making her jump and look at the co-leader. "We're waiting for you." She nodded and walked into the room where they immediately tried to summon a demon, but the results they got were even better than a demon.

 _ **"LoOk At WhAt We HaVe HeRe."**_

 _ **"You'll never harm her!"**_

 _ **"SuCh YoUnG lOvE, tO bAd ThAt It WiLl Be DeStRoYeD."**_

 _ **"You. Will. Never. Harm. My. Supana!"**_

* * *

"Takeshi are you okay?" Midori asked curiously to the panting male. She was just minding her own business, just texting someone named 'YandereDev' until the doors near her suddenly shot open and Takeshi ran to the spot where Kokona and Saki usually met during lunch with Midori right behind him. "時間が近づいています." He said, but she couldn't understand a word of it. "What?" She asked before putting a hand on his shoulder. "すぐに太陽と月を決定しなければならない悪夢と超自然の運命を戦うことになります."

Then his eyes went back to red and he fainted.

 _ **"There's nothing to talk about!"**_

 _ **"There's plenty to talk about Tsuku! We have to tell him!"**_

 _ **"Tell him what? The truth about his other form and of what happened to it?! Those demons nearly killed our son Amaterasu, and I will not stand back and let them torment Taiyo anymore!"**_

 _ **"Neither will I, but we have to tell him about his soulmate!"**_

 _ **"Ammy, you nor I know when he'll find his soulmate. The only way he will find her or him is if they suddenly meet for the first time."**_

 _ **"But I want our son to be happy..."**_

 _ **"And he will be happy once Kyketsuki is destroyed."**_


	4. Author Note

Author Note

AN: I'm thinking of doing a Hetalia version of Yandere Simulator but it's up to you guys if you want me to. I need five votes to either do the Hetalia version or to just scrap it.

Now back to the original version.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Budo's Feelings and Kuro's Heritage

"How many times does this kid fucking faint?!" A familiar voice shouted as Takeshi slowly opened his eyes to see familiar angry red-violet eyes. Kuro (AN: I know her official name is now Osoro, but I came up with her name before the official name was released) stared at him in irritation before she yanked him from the floor of the rooftop and dragged him down the stairs to the plaza before letting him go.

"S-Sorry-" "Save it," She said, interrupting him from apologizing. "Just be glad Midori knew that you were awake before she went to find the nearest person." He nodded while looking at the ground with an embarrassed look before remembering something. "I've got a question," He said before she left. "Is there a reason why you like Taro Yamada or was it a spur of the moment?" She stared at him in surprise before looking around curiously.

"I'm only _pretending_ to like him so I can get close to my sister." She answered, making him even more confused than he was before. "Your sister?" He asked before she cupped her hands to one of his ears. "I never told anyone this but, I ran away when I was fifteen because our mother wasn't happy that I wasn't a Yandere even though I have the violent temper of one."

That made him freeze as she left the plaza in the direction of the doors heading to the first floor clubs. _So she was Ayano's sister the whole time?! Why didn't she tell Ayano or Gema?! Wait... Could it be that... She's the delinquent leader in order to make sure that no one harms her sister?_ He stood there for a few more seconds before shaking his head and headed towards the lockers. "I need to lay off the root beer at lunch." He said as he opened his locker... And found a folded piece of paper.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked himself as he took the paper and unfolded it.

 _I want to speak to you about my feelings._

 _Please meet me in class 3-2 at 5:30 PM._

 _I_ _hope you'll be there._

"What the hell?" He muttered as he reread the note before checking the time on his phone.

 **5:23 PM**

"Shit!" He shouted before he ran up the stairs, nearly tripping with his speed, and opened the door to class 3-2 only to see...

"Budo." He gasped out as the Martial Arts leader stared at him surprised from his grand entrance. "Before you say anything," Budo started as he stared at the gasping Takeshi who was kneeling on the floor. "I want to know about where you stand to Ayano." "First... Of... All..." Takeshi gasped out as he regained enough oxygen to look at him. "Ayano told me when we were kids that she would be my sister since I'm an only child," Then he slowly stood up while holding onto the door to keep himself upright. "And second of all, do you like her?"

As an answer, Budo started blushing like crazy. "H-how do-?" "You asked me of why Ayano cares for me so that would mean that you were jealous of us worrying about each other and that you would do anything if I said that I loved her to get me to back off." Takeshi said as he walked until he was a foot away from the club leader with a smug look on his face.

"Then can you help me win her over?" Budo asked before noticing Takeshi's unimpressed look and raised brow. "You do know that she's in 'love' with Taro right?" Takeshi asked curiously to which Budo nodded in return. "I know she matchmaked Amai with Sho, Oka with Shin, and Muja with a faculty member, tortured baka Kokona to murder Osana-san and then herself, drowned Asu in the bathroom, don't ask how I know, and that she pushed Mida-senpai to make it look like she suicided." He said in one breath and got a shocked look from Takeshi in return.

"Why didn't you do anything then?!" Takeshi shouted at him in annoyance. "Because she would notice me in the wrong way if I did anything." He answered while playing with his hands, causing Takeshi to groan and shake his head. "Fine, I'll help you but so help Amaterasu if you hurt her in any way: you'll have to answer to her sister."

"Is that Info-Chan, and yes I've seen both of you go into the Info Club every day at lunch." Budo asked curiously. "One: yes but she considers herself _my_ sister instead of Ayano, and two: the delinquent leader Kuro is actually her sister so if anyone harms Ayano, they'll answer to her." The last part of his sentence made Budo blanch enough to make Takeshi think that he was going to wet himself.

"Let's just focus on getting on Kuro's good side first before you go after her sister." Takeshi said as he patted the pale Budo on the back.

The next day is going to be full of surprises.

* * *

"From what Gema has told me, and no: _you_ cannot call her Gema only call her Info-Chan, Kuro is the strongest person in school and she has a delinquent persona: so if she sees someone with a weapon she will raise her own weapon, or anything within arms distance, in defense and if she sees anyone with a limb, corpse, or hurting Ayano she will hit them into a coma," Takeshi said to Budo as they watched Kuro from the door as she watched from behind one of the plaza's trees incase anyone tried to pick on her younger sister. "And from what I vaguely remembered, she loves ramune and botan rice candy but hates senbei because she thinks that there's no flavor in the cakes."

"So I just get her soda and candy?" Budo asked curiously with a hint of sarcasm. "Or you can help her if anyone tries to hurt Ayano..." Takeshi countered before realizing something. "Actually... That's not a bad idea." "What?" Budo asked before he was dragged from their stakeout spot to the back of the school where the rest of the delinquents were guarding the incinerator.

"Well look who it is," A female delinquent with a teal streak on her bangs covering her right eye said as the two got close to them. "If it isn't the magnet of the paranormal." "We-well he-needs a favor from all of you," Takeshi said as he looked at all the delinquents, who were waiting patiently. "This guy is in love with your leader's sister but he doesn't know how to get on the leader's good side so she'll allow him to date her sister-" "Kuro said that she'll make sure _nothing_ will harm her sister while she's around." A girl with a red streak in her hair interrupted.

"That's the thing," He said before putting an arm around Budo. "This guy is the leader of the Martial Arts Club so he's probably the second strongest in the school next to your leader. All we need is to have someone Kuro doesn't know to pretend to harm Ayano so that Budo can save her and Kuro might see that he's worthy of her blessing," Budo looked at him with a look that says 'really?'. "What? I said _might_ , so you would have to do something else to get her blessing."

The delinquents looked at each other before one nodded. "Okay," The male delinquent with spiky hair, and the one who nodded, answered as he stood up. "My older brother was waiting for a chance to test his strength ever since he was kicked out of his school."

At lunch...

Ayano got her bento out of her locker and decided to take a little detour by going through the plaza instead of heading towards the stairs. She sat on one of the benches and breathed in the sweet smell of sakuras before a shadow was suddenly cast on her. "Hey there good looking," She turned around to see a man barely in his early twenties with unwashed black hair that spiked all over the place and dangerous brown eyes wearing a torn uniform with a gardening sickle in one hand and a painting knife in the other hand and a perverted smile on his face. "How about you come home with me."

"Is that _really_ Dandy Pompadour's brother?" Budo asked as Takeshi read through the text Dandy Pompadour sent him and realized what was going on. "His brother's in jail..." Takeshi said, which made both of them immediately look at the stranger. "I said leave me alone." Ayano said as she stood up but the stranger instantly grabbed her arm. "Aw come on, don't you at least want a taste?" He asked, which made her look at him in disgust before he was punched.

Takeshi looked up from his phone to see Budo gone before hearing something hit something and looked up to see Budo punch the stranger. _Oh crap..._


End file.
